A data processing system typically comprises a memory for storing computer program code instructions and a central processing unit (CPU) for executing the computer program instructions. In operation, the memory also stores input data to be operated upon by the computer program code and output data produced by execution of the computer program code. In general, the computer program code can be divided into operating system code and application program code. The operating system code configures the CPU for executing the application program code. Conventionally, the memory is implemented by a combination of solid state memory such as random access memory and rotating disc mass data storage such as magnetic or optical disc storage.
A recent addition to the field of data storage technology is generally referred to as a local probe storage technology. As described in Vettiger et al. “The Millipede”—More than one thousand tips for future AFM data storage, P. Vettiger et al, IBM Journal of Research and Development. Vol.44 No.3, May 2000, a local probe storage array typically comprises a storage surface having a locally deformable film disposed thereon and an array of micro mechanical probe sensors each having a probe tip of atomic dimensions facing the coating. In operation, during a data write operation, the tips are brought into proximity to the storage surface. Energy is selectively applied to each tip, typically in the form of heating. The energy applied to the tips is transferred to the storage surface. The energy transfer produces a local deformation in the storage surface in the vicinity of each energized tip. The array of tips is moved relative to the storage surface between successive write operations in preparation for writing to new locations on the storage surface. During a read operation, the arrays tips are urged against the storage surface. Simultaneously, the tips are scanned relative to the storage surface. Local deformations of the storage surface produced during the aforementioned write operation produce deflections in the tips as they are scanned over the surface. Such deflections can be detected thermally or optically. The presence or absence of a local deformation in the storage surface by a tip can be detected as a stored “1” or stored “0”.